<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>atem and yugi fuck for eight hours straight by Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233653">atem and yugi fuck for eight hours straight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper'>Puzzled_Shipper (yugimoto)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>downy unstoppables and other name brands [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Angst, Balloons, Bath Sex, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gen, Hentai, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Humor, Kinky, Kinky sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Other, RA - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, atem struggles with his piety, downy unstoppables, emotional angst, if yugi doesnt kill solomon by the end it'll be shocking, maid outfit, pray for yugi, tentacle!duke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugimoto/pseuds/Puzzled_Shipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>look at the title</p><p> </p><p>works as a stand-alone</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Hawkins | Arthur Hopkins/Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler, Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin, Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Otogi Ryuuji | Duke Devlin/solomon muto, Mazaki Anzu | Tea Gardner/Nosaka Miho, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, arfshipping, blindshipping - Relationship, coinshipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>downy unstoppables and other name brands [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tristan was showering in the public shower at the local YMCA. He was sitting on the floor, with no flip flops on, crying his heart out. Strange men walked by and glared at him as he continued to sit on the public floor and cry. Tristan’s parents divorced again but this time they kicked him out of their houses. He spent all of his savings on Downy Unstoppables and Alpha Male fetish gear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinkled a lot of Downy Unstoppables into the cap as the instructions guided him, but he took matters into his own hands as he scrubbed his skin from head to toe with the scent-in booster beads. The beads were burning a bit as he rubbed them aggressively into his skin but that must meant they were working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to hide my Alpha pheromones!” Tristan cried. He wasn’t interested in any passerby Omegas. He just wanted Joey...or Atem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The booster beads began to dye his skin a dark blue color. That must mean he was now clean. Tristan rolled in the shower like a pig, hiding his Alpha Male scent. The YMCA employees screeched at him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I have nowhere else to go!” he cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you have friends?” The employee did not look him in the eyes once the words had spilled out of his mouth. Tristan was literally blue and rolling around naked on a public floor. He looked like a blueberry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan paused. “Yuge-poo!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuge...what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Out of my way, stupid Omega!” Tristan leaped like a frog out of the public stall. The employees screamed because he was still very, very naked. “And stop staring at Cub Tristan!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan hastily wrapped a beach towel around himself to mask his scent. It wasn’t even his towel. He had no idea where it had been, but it was the only thing he could find. He decided to run directly to the Game Shop. Yuge-poo would let him stay, wouldn’t he?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~game shop~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi was surprisingly having a peaceful night. Solomon accidentally took too many Nyquils and passed out 8 hours ago. Thus, Yugi and Atem had sex for eight hours straight. It was long overdue. They literally fucked like animals...er, without the furry part. Atem had every other kink besides being a furry, as Yugi found out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem untied Yugi, who was wearing a maid outfit and a ball gag. After being called an Omega by Tristan, he wanted to be the dominant one tonight. He was a Pharaoh for fucks sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were very bad, Yugi.” Atem scolded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you gonna do about it, Pharaoh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Brat!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He then spanked Yugi with his lion’s tail. They’d collectively had about ten orgasms somehow, but he was going to go for an eleventh. It was so fucking hot. Atem might as well have been the god of sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who’s your Daddy?” Atem growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d say you, but I’ve had it with the amount of incest references. I mean, sweet home Alabama.” Yugi rolled his eyes. Atem spanked him again across the buttox, leaving an angry red mark. It was as red as Ra. Atem literally got hard. He yanked Yugi back by the bangs. Now they would bang again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem fucked him so hard he didn’t even need lube. To be fair, they’d used up all of their lube from the constant sex for the past 8 hours. Yugi was literally crying in ecstasy. They had so much sex. There was so much sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, fuck me!” Yugi screamed. “Harder! Harder!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just did.” Atem slapped his thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Godsss, pop the balloon, Atem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem pulled out a balloon animal and punched it into the bed, popping it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, I’m gonna cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods,” Yugi pumped his penis staring at the popped balloon animal. “Faster! Cum for me baby!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem came roaring like a lion. He was literally wearing a lion's tail after all. Yugi came not too soon after, screeching like a hyena. His cum sprayed all over the sheets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit those were nice sheets from Mattress Firm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your grandfather spilled ice cream all over them yesterday! What difference does it make?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s different!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They collapsed on each other, sighing in bliss. They finally felt happy for once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” Yugi smiled, dreamily. He kissed his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I love you,” Atem smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And for a moment, all was well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Until the door slammed open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YUGE-POO! Help me!” It was a literally blue-colored Tristan. He examined them for a moment and all of the cum and condoms and popped balloons everywhere. “Did you guys have sex?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi spit out his ball gag. “What the fuck do you think?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice dress, Yuge...You look pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. Moving on…” Yugi sighed, “GET THE FUCK OUT?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan started wailing. “Yuge-poo, please, listen to me! I have no home! I’ve been showering in YMCA the past week! I ran out of shampoo so I had to use Downy Unstoppables!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care,” Yugi said flatly. “Can’t you live with Joey again? I’m sure his alcoholic father would love to pummel you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Joey is living with his sugar daddy, don’t you remember?” Tristan cried. “He lives in a huge mansion with multiple Bentleys and doesn’t even care to call me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe Arthur could adopt you,” Atem sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? That’s exactly what Solomon did with me. Except, he’s more of a salt daddy, not a sugar daddy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi literally gagged. “Oh my gods, that’s not the same. At least you duel people for money and help me run his goddamn failing business. Who the fuck is gonna buy these card games in ten years.” He turned to glare at the blue man in the hallway. “Tristan! Get a fucking job then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get a job?! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a stripper, but they fired me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well try again! Maybe it’s cause you’re a weird furry fetishist who’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Yugi stomped in his high heels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wearing a maid outfit, it’s not like you’re any better!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What I do in the bedroom is my business, Tristan! You make your bedroom activities everyone’s problem! And besides, I’m not running around pretending to be a maid like you pretend to be a dog at inappropriate times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were they inappropriate—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wore it to a funeral! And then you publicly bit people on the neck! What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah? Well….well...you’re sexual deviants. I’m just an Alpha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what?” Atem asked, rising. He’d become erect again, and Tristan looked down in fear. Did Pharaohs all have monster cocks? Then he ran away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So…” Atem turned. “Another round?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. Then he looked down and found himself to be hard too. “Definitely. One thing, though.” He turned on the lamp on his bedside table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem stared. “Why do you need the light on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t want Solomon crawling in here in the dark when he wakes up from his Nyquil induced coma. I at least want the light on so I’m fully prepared to kick him out—down the stairs if necessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem frowned. He turned off the lamp. “No.” He folded his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi frowned. “Are you...feeling embarrassed or something?” He put a hand on Atem’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is sacreligious to Ra to have sex in this artificial light.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Is...is that a joke?” Yugi laughed awkwardly. “I...I don’t think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ra </span>
  </em>
  <span>cares, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YOU DON’T KNOW THAT!” Atem roared. He pushed the lamp off of the table. The lightbulb shattered. “I’m the Pharaoh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have the final say!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Atem, you’re being ridiculous,” Yugi muttered. He slipped on his shorts. “Maybe sex can wait, since you’re being impossible.” He went on to turn on the hallway light. Atem quickly followed him and shut off the light then as well. He ripped out the light switch with his bare hands and threw it down the stairs. It may or may not have hit Solomon in the head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Atem shouted. “No more lights!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck is the matter with you? You didn’t have a problem with the lights for years! Why is this a problem now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem didn’t answer. Instead he ran down the stairs—completely naked—to rip out all the light switches. Yugi screamed and chased after him. Solomon rolled onto the floor, groaning in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help! I am blind!” Solomon cried from his room. “The cataracts have finally set in!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem smashed the ceiling light with his bare hands. There was glass literally piercing his skin and he was bleeding everywhere, but it didn’t matter. He couldn’t anger Ra!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ATEM!” Yugi cried. “Atem, stop! Please! What the hell do you want to use? Candles?!” He ignored Solomon tumbling down the stairs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The sun, Yugi! The sun is the only light I want now.” Atem said, seriously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s the middle of the night, Atem…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then Ra wants us to sleep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done a total 180, what’s wrong with you?” Yugi frowned. “We were having sex for 8 hours just fine!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT!” Solomon roared. “MY GRANDSONS?! SEX?! YUGI, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BABY GRANDSON!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“GRANDPA!” Yugi screamed. He was sure his neighbors were going to call the police (again) if he didn’t calm his senile grandfather. “Atem. Is. Not. Your. Grandson!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve always been the mistake,” Solomon wailed. “Your mother should have terminated -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t finish his sentence because Yugi wrapped his hands around his throat, choking him. Even though he was in his maid outfit. Any talk about his parents abandoning him triggered him. And this was the final straw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sick of you, old man!” Yugi spat. His hands weren’t quite big enough to effectively choke him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Is it wrong I’m getting horny?” Atem mumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandson! Grandson, please!” Solomon gasped for air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi let him go. The pathetic man collapsed onto the ground. In tears, Yugi ran into his room to change into regular clothes and grab his wallet before he fled the game shop entirely. He just wanted a nice day. He wanted a nice, kinky day with Atem. But that was completely ruined, like the Domino effect. One thing after the other began to fall apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi cried as he ran, as fast as his baby legs could take him. He didn’t even acknowledge the limey Bakura saying ‘hello’ to him on the street. He just continued to run and cry. His wedding was in four days—and now he was wondering if it’s too soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~to be continued~</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. tristan taylor fashion icon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>art by daringidiot<br/>#1 fan</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/1dbtDHv"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. sea men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>there will be more sex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>~Two days until the wedding~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tristan Taylor sits in the bathtub belonging to a Grindr date he seduced. A tentacle slips up his thigh. Tristan paused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what is this I’m feeling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Grindr date (Tristan doesn’t even remember his name) smirked. “Tristan...They call me the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Duke </span>
  </em>
  <span>Devlin for a reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tristan, we’ve known each other for years! It’s me, Duke!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan stared, absentmindedly playing with the tentacle. “No, it doesn’t ring a bell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ve fucked multiple times and almost fell off a blimp together—</span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever…”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His tentacles wrapped around Tristan’s thighs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am an octopus!” Tristan cheers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Duke sighed. “Do you not know what hentai is? </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am the octopus in this relationship!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“NO! I am the alpha octopus.” TRistan declared, splashing octopus Duke in the face with the water filled with downy unstopables scent-in-beads.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OW! Stop! You’re burning my eyes! All of this stupid soap!” Duke’s tentacles flailed about the tub, accidentally smacking Tristan in the face. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I AM THE ALPHA!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon knocked on the bathroom door. “Is everything going OK in there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is Yugi’s weird Grandpa here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my 8 o’clock appointment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan huffed and decided he had to assert himself as the Alpha. He was going to knot the Duke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKE MY LITTER” Tristan roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~meanwhile~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi was sitting on the sidewalk, depressed. But this was the usual for him. He’d gotten a motel room, but somehow that room was more depressing than the street corner where he’d been literally walked all over multiple times today. He hadn’t seen Atem since he ripped out every light fixture in their house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Maybe it was time to leave everyone here in Domino. He literally had to use a candle as a light source. There’s no way he can live as if it’s Ancient Egypt for the rest of his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi?” It’s Atem’s voice. Oh gods, how did he find him?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you find me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, my sundial directed me in the direction with its shadows, and Ra called out to me from the heavens, telling me where your soul is...Oh, and some kids on the street were complaining about a spiky man sitting on the sidewalk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi sighed. “Atem, we’re supposed to be getting married in 2 days. 2 days! What has gotten into you? Why are you destroying all the lights?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem sighed. “Yugi...It’s complicated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! No, Atem, you need to tell me the truth. My life for the past 10 years has been complicated. My so-called “friends” are all furries. How much more complicated could it be?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yugi...I’m pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut the bullshit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok..Yugi, you’re pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you be serious for once?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am afraid that you won’t like me when we’re married and that the gods will take me away and that you will divorce me. And also I’m afraid you’ll turn into a furry like everyone else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atem, I promise that’s not going to happen to me. Literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>none </span>
  </em>
  <span>of those things.” He grabbed onto Atem’s hands. “I love you, okay? I’m...I’m sure even </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ra </span>
  </em>
  <span>knows that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So...so you still want to get married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yugi smiled. “Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~transition scene!~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan was currently being knotted by the Duke. Solomon was banging on the door furiously, yelling at them it was far past 8 o’clock. In fact, it’s been two whole days.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“IT’S MYYYYYYYYYY TURN!” Solomon roared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan moaned as he rubbed the Downy Unstopables all over his body. He was using it as lube. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke, will you come to Yugi and Atem’s wedding with me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, was I not even invited?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But DuuuuuuUUUke, no one knows who you are!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been friends with you guys for years and have had to take Joey out for walks - ugh!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan screamed as a tentacle slid into his mouth. It was Downy Unstopable flavored, the lavender one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it, choke on me!” Duke hissed. “Take it you bitch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan muffled a moan as he sucked on Duke’s tentacle. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>HHhhhhh…...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Nooo-mmphhhh I’m the a-alpha!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my filthy omega whore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’M THE OMEGA WHORE!” Solomon screamed, banging rapidly on the door. “LET ME IIIIN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan moaned. He slurped on the tentacle in an orgasmic haze. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Swallow my ink, you furry boy!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solomon trampled into the bathroom, breaking down the door with the sheer force of his body. “THAT’S ENOUGH! IT’S MYYYYYYYY TURN!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan came.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Duke unwrapped his tentacles around Tristan’s body and stood up. He did not need pants to cover his lower half, as his entire lower half was now tentacles. He was the ultimate alpha octopus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tristan shakily stood up as well, in utter disbelief he was out-alphaed by Duke. He was never going to tell Joey about this, absolutely not!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Grandpa, how many times have I told you about going into my -” Yugi paused. “What. The. Fuck?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII” Solomon screamed. “You weren’t supposed to see this, my least favorite grandson! This is Grandpop’s alone time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>gods! My EYES!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Yuugi gagged at the sight of his wrinkly grandfather and his two friends who were in the middle of their hentai activities. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>getting used to the furry omegaverse shit. Now fucking Duke was an octopus? “PUT ON SOME PANTS! At least!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem stared before ripping out the nearest light switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Atem!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to see them anymore!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Okay...true…” Yugi sighed. His partner had a point. “Let’s go...get ready…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Atem cleared his throat. “By the way, uh...</span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re all </span>
  </em>
  <span>not invited to our wedding.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What!” Tristan cried. “But - but -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly, you three...sticky </span>
  <em>
    <span>seamen </span>
  </em>
  <span>can enjoy playing with each other’s shrimps.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM THE KING OF CRABSSSSSSSSS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“AND I AM THE ANGEL OF DEATH!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I AM THE ALPHA OCTOPUS!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop!!! Stop screaming before someone calls the cops!” Yugi said, rushing back in. “Atem, let’s go!” He yanks him away leaving the three deviants alone in their bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To be continued...</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Yugi and Atem got married.</p><p class="p1">“Atem, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”</p><p class="p1">“Aibou.”</p><p class="p1">“What?”</p><p class="p1">“AIBOUUUUU.”</p><p class="p1">Yugi sighed. </p><p class="p1">Aibou.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>